


Of Coffee and Kisses

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: SuperFamily Series [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Adorable Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kisses, M/M, Peter gets annoyed at his dads antics, Precious Peter Parker, Superfamily, Superhusbands, they're cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Based off a Tumblr post. Steve gets all giddy whenever Tony kisses him and it affects him all day. Peter is not amused.





	Of Coffee and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! My first Superfamily/Stony fic and I love how this turned out!!!! 
> 
> Enjoy this fluffy one shot I wrote in under an hour.

It was just a simple day at the Avengers Tower or what is considered  _ normal  _ when you live in a tower with a bunch of superheroes. For one Steve Rogers-Stark it was better than normal. It was a GREAT day in his mind. It all started when he woke up on that saturday morning and did his morning  routine. Run,shower,sleep an extra hour,make breakfast, wake up his husband and their son, make coffee, etc. Tony had gone straight down to his lab to get a some work done on some technology Shield was requesting. Peter was spending the day with Ned and MJ and had left right after breakfast so Steve was left alone cleaning the penthouse.  
  


 

After two hours of cleaning, Steve went to the coffee pot and made a fresh pot. He makes a sandwich for his husband (since he had missed breakfast.) Once the sandwich is done the way his husband likes it and the coffee had been brewed and put in a freshly cleaned mug, Steve makes his way down to the lab. “Jarvis I have Tony’s food and Coffee.” Steve says when he gets to the lab door. Jarvis lets him in and Steve walks in. Tony was heavily focused on some new arrows for Clint (He was taking a break from working on the Shield tech.) He hadn’t noticed the door to his lab open and his husband walk in until a plate and a mug were placed in front of him. 

 

Tony smiles and before he lifts the mug to his lips he reaches over and pecks Steve’s cheek. “Thanks honey, Love you.” Tony says as he sips his coffee and looks over the blueprints for the Arrows he was working on. Steve blushes and smiles. “You’re welcome, Love you too.” Steve says. “Jarvis make sure he doesn’t overwork himself.” He says as he walks out the door. He smirks when he hears Tony scoff behind him and he walks up the steps back to their penthouse.

 

That had made his mood 100% more better than it had already been. He was happy all day and the avengers just rolled their eyes while Clint had asked if he had gotten laid last night which resulted in a smack from both Natasha and Bucky. Peter came home around 4 and stops in his tracks when he sees how happy his pops was. “Why are you so happy?” Peter asked dropping his backpack on the floor. “I can’t be happy?” Steve says from his spot on the couch, book in his hand. “You’re just _ too  _ happy.” Peter states dropping down on the couch and lifting his feet on the coffee table. Steve glares at his son and pushes his feet off the coffee table. “How many times have I told you not to do that? It’s disrespectful.” Steve says. “But I live here?” Peter says. “Doesn’t matter, don’t put your feet on the coffee table.” Steve says making Peter roll his eyes. 

 

“Petey what did you do now?” Tony says from the doorway. Peter scoffs as Tony walks forward and leans down. “Hello darling.” Tony says kissing his husband. Steve hums and deepens it.  “Gross guys really? I’m sitting right here?” Peter says making a face. “I know, I’m just rewarding him for earlier.” Tony says when they break apart for a second before kissing Steve again.

 

”Okay I’m going to my room before this escalates and I see something I don’t want implanted in my brain for the rest of my life.” Peter says jumping up from his spot grabbing his backpack and dashing out of the room. “Steve chuckles. “Got him to leave.” Tony says. Steve rolls his eyes. “Did you get stuff done?” Steve asks. “Yep, we have the rest of the night to cuddle and makeout.” Tony says jumping on the couch. Steve glares at his husband before he was kissed again. Yep just a normal day at the tower. Steve couldn’t have it any other way. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys liked it! I just love Superfamily and Stony so much I had to write something! 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you thought! 
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr is Here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamnotthrowingawaymyship
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated and they really make my day! 
> 
>  
> 
> Till Next Time!
> 
> ~Rascal


End file.
